Generally, bar code readers are electronic devices for reading bar codes. Typically, a bar code reader includes a light source, a lens, a light sensor, and decoder circuitry for analyzing the bar code's image data.
For example, when a shopper purchases a product at a store, a bar code reader is often used by a cashier at a point-of-sale to read a bar code carried by the product. Recently, paperless bar coded manufacturers “coupons” are now commonly sent to shoppers' cell phones.
There is a need for further imaging systems, and more specifically customer facing imaging systems operable for obtaining images from displays on portable electronic devices.